Black Hand (Tiberian Twilight)
The Black Hand are a Defense Class Nod close-range assault infantry unit in Tiberian Twilight. Background In the Third Tiberium War, the Black Hand infantry were among the most feared soldiers of the war, capable of incinerating entire infantry squads and burning entire structures to the ground with little difficulty, while their inhumane strengths and reflexes allowed them to take brutal punishments and still strive in combat. Nod continues to field their Black Hand troopers, armed with their trademark flamethrowers. However, the Black Hand infantry have received a number of upgrades. In addition to wielding extremely powerful flamethrowers with which they can use to incinerate buildings and create firestorms, much like their vehicular counterparts, the AT-6 Flame Tank. Black Hand troopers can also use "Holy Water" to create a volatile vapor cloud which they can detonate with a single flame. Background Initially established Kane's elite guards, the Black Hand grew when Kane disappeared. Initially manageable under Slavik, it grew beyond control once Brother Marcion took it over. Under Marcion, the Black Hand saw itself as true Nod', controlling to the rest of "flock" by purifying flame and pride. Kane saw these and decided to "return" Marcion and the Black Hand to the fold. Nevertheless, Kane kept some of Black Hand's invention such as the Avatar and elite purifying soldier as part of Nod's arsenal. In-game The Black Hand return as Nod's flamethrower-wielding shock infantry. As before, they can only target ground units, and deal Blast damage, most effective against reinforced armor (such as GDI tunnels or rogue Nod Obelisks of Light). Their armor is light, and thus they are vulnerable to gun damage, but they are still resilient and can take quite a pounding before even showing signs of faltering. Their flamethrowers shoot in short bursts, but are still very dangerous, just not as much as they used to be. Their Holy Water ability, granted by the Dark Armaments upgrade, allows them to launch a vial of 'holy water' from a mortar like weapon mounted on their backs, which deals a small amount of damage initially but can be ignited into a firestorm by a flame-based weapon, causing immense amounts of damage. Their flames can create a firestorm if they are ignited together, and flames will burn blue (much like the Black Hand purifying flame of the Third Tiberian War in color). This is even deadlier to infantry and structures. The closest GDI equivalent would be the Zone Raider, but they are only equipped with blast damage and can only target ground units, whereas the Raider is equipped with both laser and blast, and can use their lasers against aircraft. An achievement can be earned if the player uses its holy water on several units. Quotes *Burn the Heretics! *They have no Excuse! *Purge this Scum! *Destroy the Faithless! *Another One! *We will crush their Resolve! *This will Convince Them! *Cleanse this Area! *Bless them with the water's of Nod! *Purify it All! *Clear them of their Doubt! *We have come for the Faithless! *We are the Black hand! *Inside! *Claim it for Nod! *It is already ours! *We must Move! *It has been written! *At Once! *There will be no mercy! *We have much Work! *Take the Area! *Move! *Now! *This way! *We will break them! *They Will Burn! *The heathens are in sight! *In the name of the Black Hand! *We will enlighten them! *We will never forget! *We will return! *We are called! *They lack the Will! *They will believe soon enough! *They Still Stand! *Impudent Fools! *We stand Firm! *Don't let them get away! *We have our mission! *Infidels will not be tolerated! *There are no exceptions! *We will have our way! *There is no comprise! *They dare to attack the Black Hand! *They will not be forgiven! *Our resolve is unmatched! *They'll Regret This! *They cannot bend our Will! Gallery File:CnC4 NodFlameThrower sm.jpg File:CNC4_Black_Hand_Field.png Portfolio_Gallery_1_022.jpeg|concept art References Category:Tiberian Twilight infantry